Eres el fin del mundo
by Cony Ally-Cullen
Summary: Este año nuevo seria totalmente diferente para Edward...


**Recomiendo escuchar la canción Eres el fin del mundo de Paolo Menneguzi n.n**

**Los personajes son la de la maravillosa Stephanie Meyer**

**Edward POV**

Me dirigía a la playa como cada verano en año nuevo, a mis padres les fascinaba ver los fuegos artificiales en el mar y todos mis tíos también iban a allí. Para mi era siempre lo mismo, cenaba, íbamos a ver de cerca los fuegos y luego salía a alguna fiesta con mi primo Emmet. Pero este año seria diferente…

-Edward? Hijo despierta- me quite los audífonos y mire a mi madre- estas en otro mundo hijo, ya estamos en casa- mire por la ventana y allí estaba nuestra casa en la playa, era hermosa y grande y este año estaba mas decorada que años anteriores, pero no fue eso lo que realmente llamo mi atención, si no un auto que estaba fuera de la casa de al lado, ese lugar había estado desocupado mucho tiempo, creo que ahora teníamos vecinos.

-Eddy, bajaras del auto o tendré que bajarte yo –Emmet rió y yo solo bufe

-No me llames Eddy, osito panda –reí, el odiaba que le dijeran así, tanto como yo que me llamaran Eddy –Como estas primo? –lo abrase, era mi mejor amigo

-Genial y este año con ganas de conquistara a muchas señoritas –reímos

-Bien, ya tendrán tiempo de planear sus maldades, ahora vengan a comer-nos dijo mi madre, ambos asentimos y entramos a la casa

La cena paso entre risas y conversaciones sobre que cenaríamos esta noche, yo solo pensaba, esto ya no era divertido, si no fuera por Emmet, seria aburridísimo

**Alice POV**

La nueva casa en la playa era genial, me encantaba el lugar y el balcón de mi dormitorio daba justo al mar, era perfecto, ya había terminado de decorar mi cuarto, y era totalmente yo.

-Alice, ven a comer hija –bufe

-Ya voy- mire por ultima vez y vi a unos chico entrara a la casa del lado, genial mas testosterona como si no me bastara con mi hermano Jasper, reí y baje a la cocina, todos estaban en la mesa, me senté al lado de mi hermano

-Que tanto hacías allá arriba pequeño duende- dijo mi hermano y yo lo fulmine con la mirada

-Decoraba mi cuarto, rarito, me sobraron algunas cosas, tal vez pueda ayudarte con el tuyo –el bufo y me lanzo algo de su plato

Basta, están en la mesa, compórtense –miramos mama y ambos asentimos con caritas de inocentes mientras papa Moria de la risa, así éramos mi hermano y yo, siempre peleábamos pero era mi mejor amigo, no era nada sin Jasper

-iremos de compras para la cena luego de comer, si quieren pueden ir a conocer un poco el lugar –nos dijo papa

-Claro, yo cuidare a Ally –mi hermano me abrazo y yo sonreí

-Bien, entonces ayúdenme a levantar la mesa- Jasper y yo nos miramos pero sabíamos que debíamos aceptar, nos levantamos y sacamos las cosas de la mesa, cuando terminamos de lavar mamá anuncio que se iban al supermercado- quieres ir a caminar

-quiere ir a caminar por la playa? –dijo mi hermano y yo asentí

-vamos- tome su mano y salimos de la casa

**Edward POV **

Habíamos salido a caminar con Emmet cuando mis ojos vieron a la sirena mas hermosa y perfecta de la playa, llevaba un short morado, muy corto, que dejaba ver por completo sus largas y perfectas piernas y un top blanco que marcaba perfectamente sus curvas

-Que miras- Emmet volteo hacia donde se encontraban mis ojos- wow ella si que es un bombón, pero tiene un pequeño problema

-Un problema?- bufe- estas loco, es perfecta – el siseo y apunto algo, voltee y vi como un rubio alto la tomaba en sus brazos y ella reía feliz- tiene novio, era lógico, una hermosura como ella no podría estar sola- Emmet palmeo mi hombro

-Tranquilo primo, en la noche seguro encuentras a alguien- me dijo, y yo medio sonreí

-Creo que este año saldrás solo primo, no estoy de ánimo, tal vez mañana –Emmet bufo

-Eres un aburrido, vamos a casa se hace tarde –asentí y lo seguí, no podía sacarme a esa chica de la cabeza

Llego la noche, cenamos pavo a la naranja, la especialidad de mi madre, llegaron las 12 y todos nos deseamos un feliz año

-OK, vamos al espectáculo que ya va a empezar-dijo mi tía

-Yo me quedare aquí, la verdad estoy algo cansado

-Eddy esta deprimido por el bombón de la playa- Emmet río

-Quien? –pregunto mi madre

-Nadie má, no le hagas caso, ahora váyanse o llegaran tarde- mamá beso mi frente y salio con el resto de mi familia

Yo fui por un vasote agua y encendí un cigarrillo en el balcón, desde allí también podía ver los fuegos y era mucho mas tranquilo

-Hola- una dulce proveniente de la casa del lado me saludo, voltee para encontrarme con la sonrisa más hermosa que haya visto jamás

-Hola-le sonreí- linda noche –ella asintió

-Muy linda – me sonrío-

-te molesta si te hago compañía? –le dije y ella río

-Bajemos- asentí y baje, cuando llegue a afuera ella ya estaba allí- te vi en la playa por la tarde, me llamo Alice –extendió su mano

-Mucho gusto Alice, soy Edward, yo también te vi., estabas con tu novio- escupí con odio la palabra y ella río

-No es mi novio, es mi hermano mayor, Jasper –no pude evitar sonreír y un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo cuando note que aun tomaba su mano

-Lo siento-dije soltándola y pase mi mano por mi cabello como siempre hacia cuando estaba nervioso

-Esta bien-me mostró su hermosa sonrisa- quieres dar un paseo?

-Seria un placer-le sonreí y comenzamos a caminar- así que eres nueva-

-Si, y tu?

-Vengo acá desde que tengo memoria-ella río

-Bueno es un placer tenerte de vecino Ed-sonreí

-El placer es mío Ally

Y así continuamos caminando, sin darme cuenta la llevaba de la mano, hablábamos de cualquier cosa, era muy fácil ser yo mismo con ella. La lleve al lugar mas remoto de la playa, lo conocía perfectamente, allí iba cuando quería estar solo y pensar, nos sentamos en la arena y la arrope en mis brazos

-Jamás pensé encontrar a un chico como tu que amara los libros-me dijo divertida, y yo reí mientras acariciaba su cabello y entrelazaba nuestros dedos con la otra mano

-Un chico como yo? –ella río

-Ya sabes, no un nerd, un looser entiendes? –ambos reímos- Edward, se hace tarde creo que debemos volver, mañana vuelvo a casa

-Tan pronto?- note la desilusión en mi voz

-Si, pero volveré en unos días-sonreí, me levante y la ayude a ella

-Este si que fue un gran comienzo de año- le dije y ella río u me abrazo, nuestros labio quedaron a centímetros, no lo pensé dos veces y la bese, era maravillosa, me sentía en las nubes, nos besamos un largo rato, hasta que la maldita necesidad humana de respirara se izo presente aun así nos quedamos unidos por nuestras frentes- Lo siento yo- me tapo los labios con sus dedos

-Shhh, no arruines el momento- me dio otro beso rápido y comenzó a caminar- no vienes? –me dijo yo estaba atónito pero la seguí y tome su mano, caminamos así todo el camino, en silencio-llegamos- me dijo cuando estábamos afuera de su casa

-Tendrás problemas? –le dije y ella asintió

-Es probable-río- y tu? –Asentí- bien, creo que esta es la despedida-me dijo apenada

-Solo un hasta pronto –le dije y la tome en mis brazos

-Entonces estarás aquí cuando vuelva? –sonrío

-Claro que si- y volví a besarla un largo rato

-Debo entrar- suspiro- nos vemos pronto- me volvió a besar y volteo para entrar, cuando se encontraba en la puerta, miro, lanzo un beso y movió su mano como despedida antes de entrar yo suspire

-Hasta pronto mi hermosa sirena

**Dedicado a mi sis hermosa y fan Nº1 mi hermanita Bells :)**


End file.
